A descoberta de um amor
by Shadow Maid
Summary: Após longo tempo, finalmente Rini e Hotaru se acertam. SHOUJOAI depois não digam que eu não avisei! Se vc se sente ofendido ou simplesmente não gosta, por favor não entre aqui e não encha meu saco depois!


A descoberta de um amor  
  
O vento passava, cortando o belo rosto da jovem que estava sentada em frente àquele lago que brilhava à luz da lua. Seus olhos, normalmente cheios de alegria e de um brilho apaixonante, emanavam uma tristeza muito preocupante. Sua cabeça girava e muitas interrogações faziam a viagem junto com sua cabeça. O que era aquilo que sentia? Ela já amara antes, mas não se sentia assim. Espere! Então é isso que ela está sentindo? Amor? Não, não podia ser. É impossível! Ou não? Seus olhos estavam marejados. De confusão, de medo... Mas acima de tudo, estavam marejados apenas de ter aquela imagem rodando sua mente. Um beijo trocado durante um festival que houve na cidade. A única testemunha tinha sido a lua cheia. Mas depois daquilo, elas não se viram mais. A outra parecia estar evitando sua presença! As lágrimas se desprenderam de seus olhos vermelhos e escorreram por seu rosto pálido. Tentando se amparar, abraçou-se a seus joelhos, abaixou a cabeça e desabafou toda sua angústia. Até que sentiu que alguém se sentava ao seu lado e passava um braço por seus ombros. Assustada, levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com sua mãe, a rainha de Tókio de Cristal, Neo Queen Serenity. Sua voz soou suave e cheia de preocupação.  
  
"Rini, o que está acontecendo com você? Você vive aqui no lago, chorando, divagando... Está me preocupando, querida!"  
  
"Impressão sua, mamãe." ela limpava as lágrimas, tentando, em vão, disfarçar seus olhos inchados. "Eu estou ótima!"  
  
"Você não me engana, minha filha." disse, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da filha. Serenity já não usava os odangos que eram habituais. Gostava de usar os cabelos soltos, caindo pelos ombros e quase batendo no chão. Sua filha também não usava os odangos e seus cabelos também eram longos como os dela. "Pode me dizer o que está havendo que eu vou te compreender!"  
  
Os olhos de Serenity inspiravam confiança para Rini. Pudera, era sua mãe. Baixou os olhos. Tomou coragem e falou. "Você ama papai, não ama?"  
  
"Amo, muito. É esse o seu problema? Está apaixonada por alguém?"  
  
"E se... Você amasse... Outra pessoa?"  
  
"Quem, por exemplo?"  
  
Rini respirou bem fundo. "Bom... Não sei. Se você amasse... A Rey..."  
  
Serenity assustou-se com o que ouvira. Não pelo fato de Rini ter insinuado amar outra garota mas por, mesmo sem saber, ter descoberto um segredo que jurou jamais revelar.  
  
"A... A Rey... Rini, você está amando uma garota?" A pergunta saiu com tanta naturalidade que a própria rainha se surpreendeu. Mas ela compreendia muito bem pelo que a filha passava. Ela já passara pelo mesmo.  
  
Rini não respondeu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
  
"E é a Hotaru, não é?"  
  
"Como sabe?!"  
  
Serenity sorriu. "Nós, mães, sabemos das coisas. E algo me diz que ela também gosta de você."  
  
"Isso é impossível. Por que ela iria gostar de uma desajeitada como eu?"  
  
"Porque essa desajeitada é amável, encantadora, cativante... Assim como a mãe dela."  
  
"Modéstia à parte." Brincou Rini.  
  
"Modéstia à parte. Agora, ficar aqui, sentada, olhando para o lago e chorando não te dará a resposta. Para saber disso, você terá que ir falar com ela."  
  
"Eu sei disso. Mas não sei o que dizer!"  
  
"Deixe que seu coração te guie nessa hora."  
  
Rini sorriu.  
  
"Mas o que está fazendo aqui parada! Vá logo, menina! Não perca tempo!"  
  
Rini, mais que prontamente se levantou e depositou um beijo no rosto da mãe, apenas para sair correndo logo depois, deixando a sorridente rainha para trás.  
  
"Seja feliz, querida." Sussurrou a mulher. "Assim como eu quis ser."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rini corria pelos corredores do castelo. Já havia percorrido o mesmo quase todo, à procura de Hotaru, em vão. Onde ela estaria?! Por que sempre sumia quando ela a estava procurando?! Seria de propósito?! Seria ironia do destino?! Seria puro azar?! Não importava! Ela precisava encontrá-la rápido, ou seu coração não agüentaria. Corria tanto que acabou por se cansar. A frustração tomou conta dela. Recostou-se na parede e deslizou, pondo as mãos no rosto e desabando no choro. Não era justo! Sempre sumia, sempre! Não queria mais aquilo. Não mais. Chorava ainda quando sentiu algo que queria sentir. O perfume de Hotaru. Ela estava por perto, tinha certeza. Levantou o rosto e encarou os olhos violetas de sua amada. Estremeceu. A última vez que estiveram tão perto, trocaram um beijo.  
  
"Ho... Hotaru..." Balbuciou.  
  
"Queria falar comigo, princesa?" Disse a Sailor da destruição, sem se abalar. Aquilo enlouquecia Rini, pois ela sempre ficava tão nervosa e Hotaru estava sempre tão calma!  
  
Encheu-se de coragem. "Queria sim."  
  
"Pois estou aqui. Pode falar." As mãos dela segurando as suas, inflando a coragem de Rini.  
  
"Há algumas semanas... Houve um festival na cidade."  
  
"Eu me lembro."  
  
"Ficamos juntas todo o tempo."  
  
"Sim, ficamos." Hotaru sorriu à lembrança. Rini também sorriu.  
  
"E... Você me beijou."  
  
"Correção. Nós nos beijamos."  
  
"Você me beijou. Depois eu cedi ao beijo, mas você me beijou."  
  
"Tá, eu te beijei" Hotaru se rendeu.  
  
"Por que fez isso?"  
  
"Não gostou?!"  
  
"Sim, eu gostei. Mas você não me respondeu. Por que fez isso?"  
  
Hotaru pôs sua mão sobre o rosto de Rini. "Eu fiz isso porque achei que iria gostar. E porque tudo que te faz feliz, também me faz feliz. Porque adoro ver seu sorriso, adoro ouvir sua gargalhada... Adoro ver você me perseguindo por todo o castelo."  
  
"Quer dizer que o tempo todo sabia que eu estava atrás de você?!"  
  
"Não. Só soube hoje. Mas adorei ver você percorrendo cada canto do castelo apenas para me procurar."  
  
"Nossa, como eu achei graça!" A jovem princesa irritou-se. "Você nem faz idéia de como eu estava me sentindo!"  
  
"Posso ao menos tentar?"  
  
"Tentar o quê?"  
  
"Explicar como você se sentia"  
  
"E como eu me sentia?" um sorriso lascivo cruzou a face de Rini. Ela gostou da idéia de ouvir Hotaru falar sobre isso.  
  
"Enlouquecida, ansiosa, sensível, desesperada, apavorada de maneira gritante."  
  
Rini estava muda. Hotaru descreveu em poucas palavras exatamente como ela se sentiu durante aqueles dias.  
  
"E como sabe disso tudo?" ela perguntou, mantendo o tom inabalável.  
  
"Porque era exatamente assim que eu me sentia também. E com uma vontade louca de gritar para todos os cantos do reino o quanto eu te amo."  
  
"V... Você... Me ama?"  
  
"Mais do que à mim mesma." A voz saiu quase menos que um sussurro mas foi o suficiente para Rini ouvir. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Cansou de segurar o que sentia. Jogou-se nos braços de Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru não esperava aquela reação. Assustou-se com o abraço forte que recebia de sua princesa. Mas logo relaxou e a abraçou também. Ficaram se abraçando por minutos que lembraram horas. Até que Hotaru ouviu exatamente o que esperara tanto tempo para ouvir.  
  
"Eu te amo também..."  
  
Continuaram abraçadas até que Hotaru tomou o rosto de Rini com as mãos e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Hesitou alguns instantes. Não sabia se continuava, mesmo já tendo a certeza do amor de Rini.  
  
"Rini, eu..."  
  
"Nem ouse recuar agora, Hotaru." A própria princesa fechou a distância entre as duas em um apaixonado beijo. Ah, como a boca dela era doce, macia... Hotaru delirava com aquela sensação. O mesmo sentia Rini. O calor que sentia vindo de Hotaru... Tudo era maravilhoso. Separaram-se por falta de ar. Ficaram se encarando por vários minutos, enquanto sorriam com uma alegria há muito não vista naqueles dois semblantes.  
  
De longe, dois vultos assistiam. Aproximando-se, dava para ver o reflexo dos longos cabelos loiros da rainha e o reflexo negro dos cabelos de sua senshi mais fiel.  
  
"Espero que elas jamais tenham que se separar. Por motivo algum." A rainha falou em voz baixa.  
  
"Você sabe que eu não te condeno, Serena-baka." Mesmo depois de tantos anos ela não perdera aquele hábito.  
  
"Mas eu me condeno. Coloquei minhas obrigações acima de meu coração e por isso me tornei infeliz. Não que eu não ame Darien. Eu o amo sim. Mas não o tanto que eu te amo."  
  
"E ele entende isso. E também não nos condena. Aliás, nós vivemos juntas, Serena!"  
  
"Mas não poderemos viver da mesma maneira que elas viverão. E era esse o meu sonho..."  
  
"Vamos nos contentar com o que temos."  
  
E rouba-lhe um beijo.  
  
FIM 


End file.
